Intricate Souls
by Priestess Riiko
Summary: Do you do this with all the girls?asked Trina. Nope. Only you. Trina blushed at his reply. You seem to be blushing alot lately, Trina.teased Toni. Yeah, but only when Sasame's around! laughed Berry.


Intricate Souls vol 1 

Trina sat by the campfire with her companions. She looked at the only four people who have been able to get her to open up completely. Toni and Berry were arguing. Again. Toni was scared the monster gaurds were going to find them, while Berry wanted to go right up and beat them. "It's too dangerous!" cried Toni.

" Dangerous, Smangerous!" Berry said. Antonetta, or Toni, as friends know her, was a sword master. Berry was a bow and arrow master, like Katrina, or Trina. Lastly, Sasame, who was cute, handsome, and a flirt to Trina.

Sasame was skilled in Defensive Magic, Attack Spells, and the Healing Arts. Trina remembered last night when she and Sasame were gathering firewood. They were just walking along, when they were suddenly attacked by Morgs. Sasame had heard them coming and had ordered Trina back to camp and stay there. " What!? I'm not gonna leave you here to fight them alone!" " Trina, go!" " But!" The Morgs were getting closer, he could tell. Just then, Sasame leaned down and gave Trina a kiss. At first, Trina was shocked, but then she kissed him back. The kiss ended. Trina opened her eyes, and what she saw there amazed her. There, in his eyes, she saw the one thing she never had. She saw love. Just then the Morgs attacked. Sasame pushed Trina back and shouted at her to go. "I'll come back with reinforcements!" she called back. She ran all the way back to camp, the rings of a battle, the clink of swords, and the horrible, grating sound of Morgs going down, ringing in her ears. Her heart still pounding with her kiss with Sasame and the fear of losing him to Morgs, she told the others to get their weapons, grabbed hers, and rushed off before they had a chance to argue. On the way to the battle, Trina told them that Sasame was in a battle with thirty to forty Morgs. " We need to hurry to his aid!" cried a hysterical Toni. She was always like this when it came to Morgs and any one of their party. When they got close to the battle, they could hear the horrible grating sound of Morgs shrieking as they fell victim of Sesame's excellent swordsman-ship. Even Berry shivered, and she was the one in the group who loves to fight, thought Trina. Trina privately glowed with pride in her Sasame. When they finally forced their way through the bushes, they found Sasame being jumped by the last twenty Morgs.

Trina, Toni, and Berry wasted no time, but instead they jumped into the fray. When the last Morg was cut down by Toni's blade, the group surveyed the battleground. Toni was looking at her hand with the sword in it as if it belonged to someone else. Trina shrugged it off. The field lay strewn with Morgs, the dropped weapons of the Morgs, and, of course, the blood of the Morgs'. Although, some of it was Sasame's. Trina ran to Sasame's side and tended his wound. He had just laughed and healed his wound. Then he laughed again and held her in a tight hug. "…eve?" "Trina," he said, " are you o.k.?" Trina was so startled, that she fell over. Sasame laughed. " A little uneasy there, Trina?" he teased. "Ha-ha. I'll remember that when I wup your butt in weapons training." She retorted. Sasame stood up and offered her a hand up. She put her hand in his, and he immediately enveloped her small, but strong and steady hand in his. Trina blushed. " Do you do this to all the girls?" she asked. " Nope. Only you." Trina blushed again at his reply. " You seem to be blushing a lot, Trina." Teased Toni. "Yeah, but only when Sasame's around, eh, Trina?" Teased Berry. O.k., o.k., already! I get it! Geese, get a life, you gossipers." Said Trina. " Hey!" yelled both Toni and Berry together. Sasame and Trina just laughed. " That's not very funny!" said Toni, actual hurt mingled with suppressed laughter in her voice. Sasame and Trina both sobered instantly. " Sorry." They said. " It's okay!" Said both Berry and Toni. They instantly perked up. " Who's turn is it to gather fire wood tonight?" Asked Berry, mischief in her voice. " Why don't I go with Toni?" asked Trina. " That's all right!" said both Berry and Toni. "Oh, ok." Said Trina. Secretly she was glad to be alone with Sasame. Weird. Trina could have sworn she just heard Sasame laugh. Oh well, she thought, it's probably just my imagination.


End file.
